Nezu vs. Vegeta
by Nezu03
Summary: Nezu is in the arena fighting Vegeta. Who will win?
1. Default Chapter

*Hope you enjoy this story. If you like it there will be more. So review it so I know if you like it or not. I wrote this early in my Fan Fiction fad, I guess. So the next ones will be better!*  
  
  
  
  
Nezu walks into the arena looking around. He sees his opponent Vegeta. Nezu laughs under his breath but he can't contain it there as it comes out. "What is so funny you pathetic robot," yelled Vegeta. "First of all I'm ¾ saiyajin and ¼ android, Nezu exclaimed. Vegeta smiled and said to Nezu, "Let's get this fight on!" Nezu looks to the crowd waiting outside, he scans every face not recognizing any one of them. "Okay I am ready," said Nezu. Nezu crossed his arms in front of his face only revealing his eyes as he pushed each foot deep into the ground. He started to scream as the ground fiercely shook and rocks flew everywhere. Clouds covered the once brightly shining sky. He looks at Vegeta and a smirk curls over his lips. As he laughs at him for being so arrogant for challenging him to this fight.  
Nezu stops powering up and looks at Vegeta. Nezu's hair is now strait up, yellow, and flowing in the wind. He puts his hand on his cape throwing it to the ground revealing his sword. Nezu only turns super saiyan 1 knowing that's all he needs to beat Vegeta. Vegeta says, "You fool! I'm the strongest being on earth, and you only turn super saiyan 1. Well I have a surprise for you." Vegeta brings both of his hands up to his waist as he clenches them tightly. He spreads his legs out shoulder width apart and bending his knees just a little bit balancing himself. The ground shakes almost as much as when Nezu powered up. He brings his fists down revealing his long hair exactly matching Nezu's as he gets ready to fight. Nezu exclaims, "Well, well, aren't you strong. I hope you are ready for this."  
Nezu flies strait for Vegeta dematerializing each time he gets closer to him. Nezu gets right in front of Vegeta making a fist with his right hand putting it behind his waist like he is going to throw it right at Vegeta. When he gets right in front of Vegeta he phases away right behind him punching for his head. Vegeta being the good fighter that he is senses Nezu as he turns around throwing a ki ball right at Nezu's stomach then phasing out right behind Nezu kicking him in the middle of his back knocking Nezu onto his knees. Then flying around to the front of him kicking him in the face knocking Nezu onto his back.   
"So you want to be serious, huh," exclaimed Nezu? Nezu dematerializes to Vegeta's left side throwing four ki balls at him, then instant transmitting to his right side doing the same thing. Vegeta looks surprised but knows its nothing he can't handle. Nezu flies about 300 feet into the air safe distance away from the blast. Vegeta extends both of his hands out away from his body as he feels a golf ball sized ki form in both of his hands. The ball grows to the size of a basketball as he pushes them towards the ki's that Nezu shot at him. Vegeta doesn't even watch the ki balls explode, he just flies up to where Nezu is. Nezu looks down at the balls explode. He is so stunned, that he doesn't know what to do next.  
"You didn't expect that did you?" said Vegeta. Nezu replies, "No I didn't, but it was just a newbie move. I won't be playing anymore offense, I will wait for openings on defense so you bring it on from now on." "Very well," Vegeta replies. Vegeta flies strait at Nezu making a fist swinging for his face, but missing on purpose. As he brings his leg around kicking for Nezu's head. Nezu is smartening up as he dematerializes behind Vegeta. He knows that Vegeta will be off balance so he elbows for his head connecting. He knocks Vegeta toward the ground. Vegeta flies fast as Nezu builds up a ball of ki and throws it strait at Vegeta's body. Nezu also dematerializes right under Vegeta putting a fist into Vegeta's stomach. He sees Vegeta's body flinch as he hits him, then he sees the ball of ki coming as Nezu flies up into the air away from the blast. The ki ball hits Vegeta hard knocking him on his back hard on the ground.   
Nezu dematerializes down to where Vegeta is laying as he puts a knee in his stomach. Vegeta yells from the pain as Nezu gets off of him standing behind Vegeta's head. Nezu watches as Vegeta slowly gets up. Vegeta looks at Nezu, "I admire your lucky hits but that is enough." Nezu watches as the yellow aura around Vegeta's body disappears and his hair goes back to jet-black. A black aura comes around Nezu like a shadow as he charges at Vegeta again. This time pulling out his sword and swinging for Vegeta's waist. Vegeta has a little left in him and dematerializes behind Nezu kicking him in the head. Nezu turns around looking at Vegeta saying to him, "You know you cannot beat me now." Vegeta flies into the air leaving Nezu down on the ground.  
Nezu puts his sword to the sky and a bright green light appears around it as he collects all of the power from the living things on earth as his arm shakes from the power that he is experiencing from his sword. Nezu puts his sword into his right hand and brings it down to his waist. Vegeta looks surprised and he waits in his spot for Nezu. Nezu yells and flies up to Vegeta and dematerializes behind him. Nezu swings his sword as hard as he can for Vegeta's head. Vegeta turns around finding a blade heading for his neck he tries to move but is shocked at this attack and the blade connects with Vegeta's neck cutting his head off. Vegeta's head falls to the ground and so does his limp body.   
Nezu flies down to the ground as he looks at the crowd once again and sees everyone cheering. He feels bad for killing Vegeta but is happy that he isn't dead like Vegeta is. Nezu walks to the door as it opens, as if it knew he was coming. Nezu flies off in head of his house to train, preparing himself for his next fight, knowing that it won't be as easy as this one.  
  
::Chapter 2 is coming soon so look for it::  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
CHAPTER TWO (NEZU'S BATTLE II)  
  
  
Nezu had a good fight last time, but this time it will be much tougher. His opponent is Majin Trunks. He can get to Super Saiya-jin two with ease. Not like Vegeta who could only reach Super Saiya-jin one. Nezu walks into the arena and he peers around. There are no spectators this time. His sword sheathed on his back wanting blood. He might actually have to use it. His opponent Trunks walks in after him, Nezu turns around and looks at him. Trunks says, "Hello, I can't wait to kill you. You're just a piece of metal. Prepare to get recycled! You tin can!" Nezu replies, "You must be evil Majin Trunks. But I can't wait to kill you." Majin Trunks takes no time. He immediately powers up to Super Saiya-jin two with ease just like Nezu was told.   
  
He doesn't power up he just waits there for trunks to attack. Trunks sees what he is doing so he just buys into it. He stands there building up KI inside of his hand letting it grow. nezu flies about one hundred feet away waiting for trunks to make the biggest mistake of his life. The KI inside of trunks' right hand grows to about thirty feet in diameter now. trunks looks right into the eyes of nezu's, he laughs. "Are you ready for this?" the KI gets to about sixty feet now as nezu's eyes widen. trunks lets it go. nezu gets giddy, as he lifts up his right arm opening his palm as he chuckles, "You fool I'm an android!" He absorbs trunks' KI and feeds it to his own energy. thus giving him enough energy to unleash his ultimate attack. well one of them. he begins to power up as clouds cover the once brightly shining sky.  
  
rocks get kicked up around him and the sky opens up. lightning comes down and strikes the ground shaking it fiercely. nezu loves this part. dust blinds the whole area as it clears it revails that there are three counterparts of himself. he didn't think he would have to use this attack, but he said to himself what the hell? the look on trunks' face is just bitter sweetness. trunks begins to power up now. he gets angry and yells randomly. his hair grows longer and yellow. he is super saiya-jin three! this is surprising but with his counterparts its still no trouble. "I may have helped you out with that KI but i too have secrets," exclaimed trunks. all three counterparts fly strait for trunks smirks equiped on their faces.   
  
counterpart one gets there first and he dematerillizes and phases back in right behind trunks. he yells to his brothers, "C'mon take your best shots!" the other two counterparts stop in their tracks. they each send multiple KI attacks toward the newly formed super saiya-jin three. trunks sees an openi his new skills make him much faster. he sees something. counterpart1 didn't hold his legs. trunks brings up both of his feet kicking counterpart 1, making himself free. the multiple KI's hit counterpart 1, the strongest, fastest, and most headstrong of the group. [can potentially be. but he isn't the strongest] he gets hit by it, and his body quickly dissapears. the other two counterparts get angry and look at trunks. trunks smiles and eggs them on for the attack.  
  
The real Nezu just sits there panting trying to gather some energy back so he can participate in the fight. the second counterpart is pretty fast as he dematerillizes in and out and finally reaches trunks as he grabs him by the mouth and begins to drain his energy. he turns trunks' body around as it becomes limp. he turns back super saiya-jin two, then one, then back to normal. counterpart 2 is now bulkier than the real nezu and his newly aquainted brother. he lets trunks go as he slips out of conciousness then eventually dies on the ground. Nezu thinks that its over but it isn't. the second counterpart grabs his brother and drains his energy as he becomes stronger. he looks to his creator, Nezu and gets ready to attack. he flies down as fast as he can strait toward him as nezu un-sheaths his sword. he swings it for the counterparts head but he dodges easily sliding his head to the left. the counterpart grabs the sword turning it around and slamming it into nezu's chest.  
  
nezu falls to the ground in pain as the counterpart slams his knee into his stomach. blood flies out of his mouth. he turns to the side and cringes as the counterpart gets up. nezu thinks quick. he puts up his fist charging a KI and sends it strait for the counterpart, and the counterpart knows not to absorb because it will blow up inside of him. he easily deflects it out of his way and he keeps sailing towards nezu. nezu back rolls and stands up looking at counterpart holding his side. "You...you. Why are you doing this?" I created you, nezu says to his counterpart. the counterpart doesn't answer. he phases out and comes back in right behin nezu kneeing him in the back as nezu drops to his knees. his counterpart dematerilizes and phases back in in front of nezu kicking him in the mouth. nezu falls onto his back. he gets up ready to take more but he throws out his right arm palm open as a huge KI comes out and surrounds his counterpart.  
  
That was the last of his energy as it hits his counterpart holding it inside of the field. the counterpart is surprised and tries to blast his way out but realizes that the KI just bounces off and hits him. nezu realizes that it doesn't last long as he begins to power up. his wound is patched now because of his quick power up. the field dissapears as the counterpart charges. he punches for nezu's face and nezu puts up his hand clenching his fist onto the counterparts fist. he chuckles shoving his free left hand into his stomach as it falls over grimacing. he flies up into the air about fifteen yards as he yells, "Omega wave!" three kamehamehas come out of his palm heading for the counterparts body. they hit and nezu dematerillizes down shoving a knee into the counterparts stomach, "Pay back, but not quite done yet."  
  
He retreives his sword and he throws it into the air. he sends a large KI at it as the sword absorbs it. the point turns around and heads strait for the counterparts body. the counterpart attempts to move but its unseccsesful. the sword hits him right in the stomach letting the ki go. the counterpart dies as nezu's sword returns to its sheath. nezu falls to his knees holding his side because his quick power up has worn off. a male comes in. he looks like nezu's brother but nezu drifts off into unconciousness. he has won his second battle, he didn't think it was going to be this hard. but he'll definetely will use this attack again. he will perfect it with his brother, he's the one who can do it correctly.  
  
::who was the man that saved nezu? who will be nezu's next challenger. wait and see. review the story and i'll make chapter three.::  
  
-+-+Nezu+-+- 


End file.
